Upside Down
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: Upside Down by ATeens! How come Kenata got a 'D' in history? Read to find out... Please R&R!


_**-Upside Down-**_

_**By: Fantasy Wings**_

Kenata stared blankly at the young beauty in front of him, and silently wished that he could tell her how he truly felt about her.

_**My grades are down from A's to D's**_

_**I'm way behind in history**_

_**I've lost myself in fantasies**_

_**Of you and me together**_

A student came by his desk to give him his paper from the quiz last week, and sad to say, Kenata got a 'D' on this one. He had pulled an all-nighter on this with Miyu. But he was too darn distracted by the blonde to even memorize all those facts on the ancient civilizations and whatnot.

_**I don't know why but dreaming's all I do**_

_**I won't get by on mere imagination**_

(Kenata's POV)

_I can see us now, Miyu… Hand in hand, walking through the park by day… Stargazing at night… Then, I can tell you how I truly feel. 'I love you,' and finally, bliss overcomes me when our lips come together. Our first kiss._

(End of POV)

_**Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you…  
To you…**_

Kenata screamed in his head as Miyu went over to chat with Aya and Nanami, who had just entered the classroom. _'Wait, Miyu!' _He wanted to say._'Let's just talk for a while! Don't go now!'_ Kenata felt his heart beat faster as each step Miyu took felt like she was running away from him, despite the fact that she was only two feet away.

_**My teacher says to concentrate  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Cause I don't have forever  
**_

Suddenly, the bell rang, and all the students scuttled back to their seats, much to Kenata's delight, as Miyu sat just right beside him. The teacher, Miss Mizuno, came in, an upset look on her face. "Kenata," she called, spying the young boy sitting quietly in between Christine and Miyu. "Yes, Miss?" Kenata answered, standing up to head over to the teacher. "Kenata," Miss Mizuno spoke as Kenata stood beside her. "You need to concentrate on your studies." Kenata simply nodded as his teacher continued. "This is the first time you received a 'D' in any subject. Make sure it doesn't happen again." Kenata nodded his head, but in his mind, screamed. _I don't have time for dead kings and queens! I have to tell her sooner or later, or someone else will!_

_**I wish that I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try the same old hesitation**_

(Kenata's POV:)

_I walked back to my seat, but suddenly couldn't. The very fact that Miyu was sitting beside my seat, and me __**going **__to sit beside her made me freeze in my tracks. This was the very reason I hated being around her. I couldn't be honest with my feelings towards her. I just couldn't._

(End of POV)

_**Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you…  
To you…**_

Kenata approached his seat cautiously, afraid as if a worm hole could appear in it at any second and suck him in. He was afraid of something everyone was oblivious about. His infatuation with Miyu.

_**Somehow, someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true**_

Kenata dreamed of the day that when he told Miyu he loved her. And he could just imagine Miyu crying—tears of joy falling down her face. She would say, "Oh, Kenata! I love you, too!" Kenata would hold Miyu closely in his arms and finally, kiss her.

_**Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you**_

_**Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to…  
And I'll go crazy if I can't get next to…  
And I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you…**_

But until that _someday _comes, Kenata knew that he would have to be content with being 'friends' with Miyu, just until he could tell her the truth.

'I love you.'


End file.
